From Ginny To Ginny
by potterflinnfan
Summary: Yet another reading the books fic, but with a twist. Ginny Potter writes a letter to her younger self.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Six month pregnant Ginny Potter and her husband were sitting on the terrace of their house when Ginny thought of sending a package back in time to her younger self.

Ginny's POV

"Harry," I said," we should send a letter back in time containing the seven books about your time in Hogwarts, it could end up making less people die in the final battle."

"Good idea, but we shouldn't give away anything to important in the letter, I mean, about the future, especially involving Ron and Hermione." Harry replied. Just then Harry's watch beeped. "aww, I was supposed to have the whole weekend with you and James Jr. to be. Being the best Auror in Brittan does have its drawbacks. I guess your by yourself in writing the letter."

"It's okay I think I can manage," I stated.

Author's Note: This is my first story, ever, I know that it will most likely suck. Next chapter will be in the past, then on to the part that is in the books.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:

Six year old Ginny.

Ginny's POV (weasley)

I was lying on my bed crying after my brothers told me that I could not play Quidditch with them because I am a girl, when I felt someone running their fingers through my hair. When I looked up I saw, I think an older version of myself, with a rather large tummy.

"Hello," older Ginny said, "I'm you from the future I brought you something, and don't worry about your brothers, keep practicing and I know for a fact that you will be the first rookie to win the World Cup." And with that she disappeared, leaving behind a rather large white box. The box was addressed, _To: Ginny Weasley, From: Ginny Potter_, when I saw that I picked up my small six year old body very quickly and ran out to the clearing we Weasley's use for Quidditch.

I then proudly told everyone that someday I was going to marry none other than Harry Potter. I then ran back inside to begin reading the books.

Author's note: next chapter is going to be longer.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two:

Summer after Ginny's first year at Hogwarts.

Ginny's POV

I can't believe I read that stupid diary, and now I have to clean my entire room. This is worse than having twenty or more of those crumple horned snorkaxes that Luna keeps talking about buzzing around your head.

"OW!" and now I've stubbed my toe. "What?"

Oh, it's just those books that I got when I was six, someday I'll marry the boy that saved my life. Ugh, now I really feel stupid, I knew that the book was Riddle's Diary and I knew that Harry could have died. Wait a second! If I show these to Dumbledore and Harry and my family maybe we'll be able to stop some people from dying in the big war where Voldemort comes back. But I think I'll keep the letter to myself.

"Mum!" I yelled, running downstairs.

"Yes dear, what is it?" Mum asked.

"I just found these books in my room, there about Harry's life at Hogwarts,and a lot of them talk about the future." I answered. Then mum dropped the pot she had magically scrubbing itself, causing the entire kitchen to be coated in a thin layer of bubbles.

In one swish of a wand the kitchen was back in order." Now Ginny let me see those," my mother said as I passed over the books.

" I..I'll call Dumbledore, and what's left of the order, and Harry of course, yes, yes can't forget about Harry," my mother kept on muttering. Finally she flood Dumbledore, then a person named Tonks and a person named Kingsley, I remember both of them from when I read the books before, although I can't remember much about what they did. All I really remember well is that I'm going to marry Harry.

The first to arrive was the woman named Tonks, she was young, only a bit taller than me with bubble gum pink hair, and I learned that her parents were in something called the 'Order of the Pheonix' I think that that was mentioned in the books somewhere as well. Then dad got home from work and Charlie was called in from Romania, the rest of my family was already there. Then Dumbledore and Harry 3 came in via the floo network, I imagine that Harry had a slightly better experience this time as he got here safely. Then the man named Kingsley came, an African-English bald man, he is apparently high up in the auror business.

Once everyone was there we had a long argument about whether to read from the beginning, or from the point in time that we are in now, the argument was over when Harry3 turned and asked me what I thought, I said it would probably make more sense to read from the beginning, which is what we are now doing. Harry3 is going to read chapter 1, a whole chapter for me to listen to his dreamy voice.

Authors Note: I told you that this one would be longer, get ready because we are going to start reading the book in the next chapter.


	4. Authors Note

Authors Note: So sorry that this is taking so long (or longer than I had hoped) I will get faster at updating, today was the last day of school so I should have some more time to write, chapter three wiil be up soon, and will be looooong, I have over fifteen hundred words so far and haven't gotten past the first two pages in the book yet. Thank you so much for the reviews and favorites that I got, I will keep you in mind.


End file.
